


Harbourage

by Borsari



Series: Beginning of an Age [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Hunter D, Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Vampire Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Птица может любить рыбу, но где они будут жить?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Harbourage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817963) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 

> Если вы еще не смотрели "Жажду крови", то стоит это сделать до прочтения фика, потому что здесь повествование идет сразу после фильма.

Что-то есть совершенно неправильное в том, чтобы наблюдать за плачущим аристократом. Это словно гремучая смесь всего, каким вампир не должен быть. Эта мощь, ужасающая аура — все те трупы, — и вот он плачет над телом умирающей девушки. Это ложь, это должно быть ложью, аристократы не такие. Но он все еще стоит на коленях рядом с маленьким смертным человеком, совершенно не заботясь о двух охотниках на вампиров, которые здесь как раз из-за него.  
А палец Лейлы все никак не может нажать на спусковой крючок.  
— Пожалуйста, Шарлотта, не делай этого, — шепчет аристократ дрожащим голосом. — Пожалуйста, ты не можешь оставить меня. Шарлотта, пожалуйста, очнись.  
Лейла скрипит зубами и направляет свой импульсный пистолет ему между лопаток, под прямым углом четко в сердце. Это и девчонку убьет, но она и так уже умирает, умирает в руках вампира. Так что важно ли, что она тоже умрет? Лейла лишь ускорит неизбежное. Черт, это даже можно считать своеобразным милосердием, во всех смыслах и...   
И она все равно не может нажать на блядский спуск!  
— Прости, Майер, — едва слышно шепчет Шарлотта. — Похоже… мы не сможем добраться до звезд. Я так хотела, надеялась… прости меня. Это была прекрасная мечта.  
— Это не мечта — мы отправимся туда, — торопливо отвечает Майерлинг. Дерьмовый из него лжец, раз даже Шарлотта не верит ему. Ее губы ломаются в жалком намеке на улыбку, и Майерлинг наклоняет голову ниже. — Мы выберемся отсюда, обещаю, я заберу тебя туда...  
Бред, какой же бред. Она умрет, и проклятый вампир последует за ней, как только рука Лейлы наконец-то заработает и прибьет его. Он это заслуживает. Все люди, которые стали трупами на его пути: Нолт и Боргов, Кайл и…   
— Черт, — бормочет Лейла. У нее немного плывет зрение, когда ее рука дергается в попытке нажать на спуск, но Лейла не хочет этого. — Черт, черт, да что же это такое...  
Она чувствует чье-то присутствие справа от себя, то же неясное ощущение древнего ужаса, доносящееся от Майерлинга, только этот более знакомый и куда как холоднее. Ди выходит из тени. На фоне замка аристократа со всем его золотом и великолепием он выглядит сейчас бледнее, чем обычно.  
Лейла впивается в него отчаянным взглядам, ища в нем выход из сложившейся ситуации. Собирается ли он сам атаковать Майерлинга, тем самым забрав у нее право на принятие решения, или он опустит свой меч и как-то объяснит, почему она никак не может нажать на спуск?  
Майерлинг тоже замечает Ди, оборачивается на него через плечо. Его лицо искажается в рыке, который очень быстро из пугающего становится каким-то раненым, умирающим. Шарлотта поднимает руку и кладет ее ему на щеку, слабо тянет на себя, заставляя опять посмотреть на нее. Она улыбается.  
— Я так рада, что ты здесь, Майер, — бормочет Шарлотта. — Умирая, я не хотела бы быть нигде, кроме как здесь, в твоих руках.  
— Шарлотта, пожалуйста...  
Лейла шипит какие-то проклятия и поднимает пистолет, целясь теперь в потолок. Это все глупо, так глупо. Голос Майерлинга звучит так патетично, сломлено и разбито, будто это он умирает, а не Шарлотта. Лейла и понятия не имела, что аристократы вообще на такое способны. Что могут чувствовать.  
И ей на какое-то мгновение кажется, что она не просто попалась на какую-то его уловку, она верит ему. Майерлинг искренне любит эту девушку. Какого хрена.  
— Не оставляй меня, — шепчет аристократ и ловит рукой ослабевшую ладонь девушки. Он прижимает ее обратно к щеке, издавая при этом звук, который можно назвать разве что самым настоящим хныканьем. Лейла может это только представить: угасающее тепло человеческой кожи и холод вампира. Это так блядски поэтично, что даже смотреть больно. Слушать больно.  
К счастью, ее отвлекает какое-то движение. Она переводит взгляд на Ди, который медленно приближается к парочке. Решил все-таки сам разобраться? Но он не держит в руке меч — тот продолжает покоиться в ножнах...  
— Майер, — говорит Ди. Спокойный холодный тон его голоса ярко контрастировал с жалким шипением, который вырывается у Майера.  
Черт. Лейла, больше не мешкая, спрыгивает с площадки, на которой стояла все это время, на уступ. Ди, оказывается, намного хладнокровнее, чем она думала.  
— Нет, — рычит Майерлинг, цепляясь за Шарлотту с ужасающей нежностью. — Ты не можешь забрать ее, не сейчас.  
— Отойди.  
Шарлотта все еще дышит. Подойдя ближе, Лейла видит ее лицо: смертельно бледное, губы посиневшие, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Похоже, она ничего не видит, потому что смотрит на своего аристократа совершенно отсутствующим взглядом.  
— Это ее последние мгновения, ты не заберешь их у меня! — рычит Майер.  
Выражение лица у Ди совершенно не меняется, оставаясь непроницаемым. Вот же ублюдок. Но и меч свой он пока тоже не достает. Лейла подбирается ближе… так, на всякий случай. Она не очень уверена, но… если эти двое начнут драться, то она схватит Шарлотту и унесет в безопасное место. Да, та умирает, но точно не заслуживает быть растоптанной двумя идиотами.  
Ди опускает взгляд на Шарлотту, когда та делает судорожный вздох, пытаясь дышать. Он прищуривается и вдруг срывается с места, подлетая к Майеру быстрее, чем Лейла может заметить. Майерлинг рычит, а Ди подныривает под его готовую ударить руку и опускается перед Шарлоттой на колени, прижимая левую ладонь к ее лбу.  
— Дыши, — приказывает он.  
Поверх своего пистолета, направленного сейчас на всех троих, Лейла видит, как полузакрытые глаза Шарлотты широко распахиваются, а ртом она делает жадный вздох. Это даже выглядит больно. Он словно не силы ей дал, а буквально заставил ее найти последние остатки в себе.  
Майерлинг смотрит на Ди, а потом опять на Шарлотту, открывает рот и… будто у него что-то щелкает.  
— Ты можешь спасти ее? — требовательно спрашивает он у Ди, который разглядывает две ранки — маленькие уколы — на шее Шарлотты.  
— Нет, — не раздумывая, отвечает Ди. — Она потеряла слишком много крови.  
Майер оскаливается и опускает взгляд на Шарлотту, которая смотрит на него снизу вверх с паникой в глазах.  
— Шарлотта, пожалуйста, — шепчет Майер. — Останься со мной еще хоть на чуть-чуть.  
— Майер, — выдавливает из себя Шарлотта и делает еще один вздох, глубокий, но какой-то механический. — Я… я не могу… прости меня… прости, любовь моя...  
Зачем? Лейла опускает трясущуюся руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом. Правда, ей сейчас почему-то так хочется запустить его прямо в Ди, потому что… зачем? Зачем он делает то, что лишь продлевает неизбежное, да еще и так грубо. Теперь это больше похоже на отчаянную борьбу, а не на спокойный уход, как было до этого… зачем?  
— Зачем? — с дрожью в голосе спрашивает Майер, поглаживая ладонью щеку Шарлотты.  
Ди ничего не говорит, наблюдая за ним. На его лице полное безразличие, но вот в глазах… застыло что-то жуткое. Это напоминает Лейле тот момент под дождем, когда они разговаривали. Понимание происходящего… ужасает.  
— Чтобы выиграть время, — отвечает Ди, слегка отодвигаясь.  
Когда Лейла подходит ближе и встает совсем рядом, он достает что-то из-под плаща. Оно ярко блестит красным хрусталем, словно миллионом свечей озаряя зал. Сначала Лейла думает, что это очередная конфета из синтетической крови, которые она видела у него раньше. Но нет.  
Это камень, кристалл примерно с палец размером.  
Майер ничего не говорит, лишь чуть скосив на секунду взгляд, но потом возвращает все свое внимание дыханию любимой. Ди же смотрит на кристалл с кое-чем похуже понимания, а затем кивает сам себе.  
Он разламывает его между пальцами на две части. Звук получается громким и резким на фоне дыхания Шарлотты. Но то, что раздается потом, ни идет с этим ни в какое сравнение.  
Кажется, что этот звук Лейла не столько слышит ушами, сколько чувствует своим позвоночником. Треск прорезает воздух и отлетает эхом от блестящих и словно сияющих стен. Он настолько оглушительный, что Майер вскакивает с колен, а вот Ди даже не дергается. Он будто ожидал нечто подобное.  
А потом в зале появляется кто-то пятый.  
Рядом с Ди стоит человек в красно-золотой мантии, появившийся из сраного ниоткуда. Черноволосый, в очках, и выглядит он явно ошеломленным. Лейле требуется всего мгновение, чтобы понять, кто перед ней.  
Аристократ.  
— Ди, — медленно говорит он, смотря вниз и разглядывая открывшуюся картину. Майерлинг рычит, заставляя неизвестного аристократа приподнять бровь и перевести взгляд на Шарлотту, что так и продолжает лежать между Лингом и Ди.  
На груди у него красный круглый кулон, кровавое свечение которого падает на всех троих.  
Ди смотрит на него из-под шляпы, мельком скользит по кулону, но никак не комментирует, когда спрашивает:  
— Сможешь доставить ее в госпиталь?  
Странный аристократ на секунду касается кулона, а потом вглядывается в лицо Шарлотты, и что-то в его эмоциях меняется. Он тоже опускается на колени и, совершенно игнорируя рычание Майера, осматривает шею Шарлотты, касаясь метки от укуса.  
— Ненастоящий? — неуверенно спрашивает он. — Инфекции нет.  
— Это была иллюзия, — отвечает Ди.  
— А-а, — понятливо тянет странный аристократ и смотрит на Шарлотту внимательнее. Он вдруг щелкает пальцами: — Ретта!  
С мягким хлопком появляется новое действующее лицо, и это совершенно точно не человек. Неуклюжее маленькое существо, одетое в одну лишь шелковую тунику, большеглазое и лопоухое.  
— Да, милорд Поттер? — она кивает.  
— Принеси мне Кроветворное из Больничного крыла, пожалуйста.  
Эльфийка медлит с ответом.  
— Они все… старые, — наконец-то говорит она. — Ретта не уверена, что они все еще не испортились.  
— Ну, ты знаешь, что делать. Маховики времени. Используйте их так долго, как потребуется, но чтобы зелья были сейчас, пожалуйста.  
Маленькое существо исчезает, а потом практически моментально появляется снова, держа серебристый поднос, на котором стоит несколько круглых пузырьков. Поттер осматривает их и кивает. Взяв один из них, он поворачивается к умирающей Шарлотте.  
— Что это? — вдруг спрашивает Майер.  
— Как и написано на этикетке, — отвечает Поттер, мельком взглянув на Ди, — Кроветворное.  
Ди молчит, но вот левая рука немного дергается. Майер медлит достаточно долго, чтобы Поттер, не выдержав, буквально заставляет Шарлотту выпить зелье. Та будто хочет воспротивиться, но все равно делает глоток. Не то чтобы у нее есть хоть какой-то выбор.  
— Следи за ее дыханием, — Поттер предупреждает Ди. Он ставит теперь уже пустой бутылек обратно на поднос, который продолжает держать маленькое существо, и присматривается к Шарлотте.  
Эффект от зелья не моментальный, но не заметить его сложно. С губ Шарлотты уходит голубизна, а тени под глазами становятся значительно меньше, но она все равно еще ужасно бледная. Спустя пару минут Поттер берет с подноса еще одну бутылочку и дает Шарлотте выпить содержимое. В этот раз она совсем не сопротивляется, потому что уже сама чувствует действие зелья.  
— Шарлотта, — шепчет Майер. Его голос дрожит от внезапной надежды, когда цвет лица его возлюбленной из смертельно бледного становится более здоровым. Она несколько раз моргает, будто скидывая с себя темную пленку от кровопотери.  
— Майер, — бормочет Шарлотта. Ее голос дрожит даже сильнее, чем у него. — Я… я не..?  
— Я бы хотел подержать ее под профессиональным наблюдением, — замечает Поттер, прижимая палец — с необычно тупым ногтем — у Шарлотты под подбородком, проверяя пульс. — И нет, от кровопотери вы не умрете.  
Майерлинг уже не в состоянии держать маску, когда, не говоря ни слова, опускает голову Шарлотте на грудь и начинает всхлипывать.  
— Она начинает дышать сама, — бормочет странный голос. — Отпусти уже.  
Ди поднимает ладонь, и Лейле кажется, что она что-то замечает на ней, но он уже сжимает пальцы и опускает руку. Ди поднимает взгляд на странного аристократа, которого призвал, и Лейла моментально забывает о ладони.  
У взгляда, которым обмениваются Поттер и Ди, когда они смотрят на всхлипывающего Майера и смеющуюся от облегчения Шарлотту, есть явно какой-то смысл. Поттер улыбается напряженно, но лицо Ди остается совершенно спокойным, лишь в глазах отражается целая гамма чувств. И этот напряженный взгляд между ними.  
— Ну что же, — задумчиво тянет Поттер. — Давно не виделись, Ди.  
— ...хм, — получает он в ответ.  
Ди встает, и Поттер, следуя его примеру, касается на мгновение кулона на груди и неловко отводит взгляд.  
— Так что здесь произошло? — спрашивает странный аристократ, хмуро оглядываясь. — И где я вообще?  
— Замок Чейт, — тихо говорит Ди.  
Поттер задумывается на мгновение.  
— Это… ни о чем мне не говорит, — признается он.  
Лейла качает головой и наконец-то отводит пистолет, убирая его в кобуру. Майерлинг продолжает всхлипывать как… ну, как убитый горем аристократ, а Шарлотта уже перестала смеяться и теперь успокаивает его, целуя щеки и водя руками вверх-вниз по его трясущейся спине. И это так нестерпимо мило, что Лейла уже просто не может на них смотреть.  
— Призыв аристократа из ниоткуда, — замечает она. — Неслабые у тебя способности, Ди.  
Ее слова, естественно, привлекают внимание Поттера, который вдруг смотрит на нее с интересом.  
— Здравствуйте, — говорит он и протягивает руку. — Гарри Поттер. Как поживаете?  
Лейла мгновение смотрит на предложенную ладонь, а потом вздыхает. Хрен с ним. Она пожимает ее.  
— Лейла Маркус, охотница на вампиров. Приятно познакомиться, — и она ведь даже не лжет.  
Мягкая улыбка Поттера становится чуть шире.  
— Взаимно, взаимно, — похоже, что и он тоже вполне искренен. Он опускает взгляд на Майера и Шарлотту, над которыми они только что пожали руки, а потом обращается к Ди: — И? Что происходит?  
Ди смотрит в сторону, на окружающих их замок.  
— Хотел бы я сам знать, — признается он и переводит взгляд на Майера и Шарлотту, спрашивая: — Зачем вы сюда пришли?  
Майер, похоже, совершенно не в состоянии что-либо говорить сейчас, поэтому именно Шарлотта поднимает голову, ласково перебирая пальчиками даже на вид его колючие волосы.  
— Мы получили письмо от аристократки. Майер слышал о ней. Она пообещала нам… убежище, место, где никто не встанет между нами. В Городе ночи. У нее был туда доступ, корабль...  
Поттер изумленно приподнимает брови, а Ди слегка прищуривается.  
— И зачем бы ей обещать нечто подобное?  
— Я… — Шарлотта хмурится. — Она казалась… романтичной. Я подумала, что это своего рода благотворительность, потому что… аристократов осталось не так уж и много.  
Поттер трет ладонью шею, задумчиво смотря на Шарлотту и плачущего в ее плащ Майера, а потом отворачивается.  
— Город ночи, — бормочет он. — Думаю, я что-то о нем слышал...  
— Это была колония в пустоте звезд в двух световых годах от Земли, — спокойно говорит Ди. — Аристократы построили ее примерно семь тысяч лет назад. Сейчас там лишь руины.  
— Ага, — кивает Поттер. — А что с той аристократкой?  
— Кармилла Элизабет Батори, — объясняет Ди. — Это ее замок.  
Его слова заставляют Поттера резко обернуться.  
— Кармилла? Кровавая графиня? — переспрашивает напряженно.  
— Она мертва, — Ди едва заметно хмурится. — Ты знаешь о ней?  
Поттер сжимает губы и смотрит прямо на Ди.  
— Знаю, — все-таки отвечает он, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Я не думал, что она все еще жива.  
— Кто-нибудь из вас желает и с классом поделиться? — вдруг встревает Лейла, уперев руки в бока. Шарлотте наконец-то удается пробиться к Майеру через приступ рыданий, заставив сесть и выпрямившись самой. Лейла бросила на нее внимательный взгляд — все еще немного бледная, но теперь уже куда лучше, чем было, — и вернула внимание Ди. — Кто такая Кармилла?  
— Она была крайне мерзкой аристократкой. Настолько, что даже остальные аристократы считали ее отвратительной. Считалось, что те убили ее несколько тысяч лет назад, — Ди отвечает все тем же тихим голосом. — Ее сердце пронзили серебряным мечом.  
— Этого точно должно быть достаточно, чтобы прикончить аристократа, — задумавшись, говорит Лейла.  
Поттер проводит рукой по подбородку, разглядывая потолок замка, смотрит опять на Шарлотту, затем на Ди.  
— Ты сказал, что эту девушку укусила иллюзия. Полагаю, Кармилла постаралась?  
— Она попыталась использовать Шарлотту, чтобы возродить себя. Думаю, она заманила их в замок именно затем, чтобы добраться до нее, — Ди смотрит на вскинувшегося Майера. — Но я не знаю, почему. Кармилла приложила очень много усилий, чтобы именно Шарлотта оказалась здесь, хотя без лишних проблем могла достать кого угодно. Почему именно Шарлотта?  
Шарлотта на мгновение распахивает шире глаза, а Майер хмурится, обхватывая ее руками за плечи.  
— Она мертва, — бормочет он. — Она больше не сможет навредить тебе.  
— Хм, — Поттер скрещивает руки на груди. — Ты уверен, что Кармилла мертва? И не просто в анабиозе, а действительно мертва?   
— Я уничтожил ее дух, — отвечает Ди.  
Поттер прищуривается.  
— Я его поглотил, — еще один голос раздается со стороны Ди, и тот поднимает левую руку. — Это было отвратительно.  
— А-а, — понятливо тянет Поттер. — Ты съел ее дух… понятно, — он качает головой и смотрит себе на грудь, на пульсирующий кулон. — Ну что же, я могу сказать, почему она захотела именно Шарлотту, — он чуть касается кулона пальцами, приподнимая, и направляет его в сторону Шарлотты, отчего он начинает светиться ярче. — Она ведьма, — говорит он со странным благоговением.  
— Что, прости? — возмущается Майер, ощетинившись. — Да как ты...  
— ...ведьма в том смысле, что она обладает древней магией, а не является жуткой теткой с мерзким характером, — перебивает его Поттер, слабо улыбаясь и опять поворачиваясь к Ди: — Волшебница с волшебной кровью.  
— ...это все объясняет, — бормочет Ди, смотря ну кулон, который Гарри все еще держит в ладони. И он очень сильно похож на тот голубой, что носит сам Ди.  
Лейла переводит взгляд с одного на другого и вздыхает. Блядские вампиры.  
— Так, ладно, прекрасно. Ведьмы и чертовы вампиры, радость-то какая! — она качает головой. — И что теперь? Потому что, если ты забыл, — Лейла направляет взгляд на Ди, — нас наняли, чтобы найти ее и вернуть семье, — она кивает на Шарлотту. — Подальше от вампира, который, как считалось, вообще-то ее похитил.  
Шарлотта мгновенно прижимается к Майерлингу.  
— Он этого не делал, и я… я не вернусь, — запнувшись, говорит она. — Я не оставлю Майера. Ни сейчас, ни потом.  
— Ага, мы вроде как уже поняли, — прямо заявляет Лейла и смотрит на Ди: — И что теперь?  
Ди отворачивается. Он прослеживает взглядом лестницу, ведущую к пьедесталу, на котором стоит каменный гроб. Он забрызган кровью. Похоже, что именно туда ушла вся кровь Шарлотты. Его губы сжимаются в недовольную жесткую линию, когда он смотрит на Поттера.  
Поттер же со странным выражением разглядывает пару вампир-человек.  
— Птица может любить рыбу, но где они будут жить? — тихо говорит он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Пока Майерлинг и Шарлотта обмениваются отчаявшимися взглядами, Поттер смотрит на Ди.  
Ди смотрит на него в ответ, но потом отводит взгляд.  
— Как на счет побережья? — предлагает он, поворачиваясь к Поттеру спиной.  
Поттер открывает было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в последний момент лишь хмуро бормочет, отворачиваясь:  
— Это прощание еще хуже предыдущего.  
— Я собирался забрать свою лошадь, — сухо замечает Ди, не оборачиваясь. — Она стоила мне слишком больших денег, чтобы оставлять ее здесь.  
— ...оу, — а теперь Поттер выглядит смущенным.  
— Что? — спрашивает Майер, медленно вставая и придерживая Шарлотту.  
Поттер качает головой.  
— Не обращайте на нас внимание, — он улыбается. — Не хотите ли вдвоем пожить в моем замке? — предлагает вдруг. — Там не так шикарно, как здесь, но могу обещать, что вас никто не потревожит.  
Майерлинг мерит его подозрительным взглядом.  
— Кто ты такой? — спрашивает он. — Я… я очень благодарен тебе за спасение Шарлотты, но все-таки.  
— Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Я директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс. Дорогая, — он поворачивается к Шарлотте, — будучи ведьмой, ты попадаешь под мою ответственность. Скажи, происходило ли с тобой когда-нибудь что-нибудь странное?  
Шарлотта смотрит на него с неверием.  
— Страннее, чем это? — она обводит рукой зал.  
Лейла хмыкает, качает головой. Это настоящее сумасшествие. Кровавые графини и ведьмы, а теперь еще и колдовство. А самый известный дампир, охотник на вампиров по совместительству, заключил какой-то… договор с вампиром. Почему нет, черт возьми.  
— Эй, а мне с вами можно? — спрашивает она.  
— Чем больше, тем веселее, — Поттер скашивает на нее взгляд. — Если хочешь взять что-то с собой, то собирайся.  
— Ладушки.  
Ее совершенно не привлекает идея возвращаться к танку, потому что она не уверена, что хочет видеть, в каком состоянии может находиться Гроув. Шанс, что он выжил в той атаке, крайне мал, и… Может, все к этому и шло, но она все равно не хочет знать.  
— Я скоро, — Лейла разворачивается к выходу.   
Только уже вне зала она вдруг понимает, что совершенно спокойно оставила Шарлотту и Майерлинга наедине с непонятным аристократом. Как странно.  
У Гарри Поттера нет ауры вампира.


	2. Chapter 2

Лейла до сих пор помнит тот день, когда братья Маркус приняли ее в семью. Она была всего лишь глупой маленькой девочкой, которая собиралась убить себя, напоровшись на плохого типа куда как круче себя. А они казались такими… большими, все они. Нолт был словно гора, Боргов выглядел невероятно взрослым с этими его сигарами, Кайл был веселым и все время заставлял ее смеяться, а Гроув...  
Когда Гроув еще мог ходить, он был к ней так добр. Даже когда она не только пиналась и кричала на них, он был милым. Они все о ней заботились. Может, она их веселила или напоминала им самих себя, таких, какими они были, когда только начинали: самоуверенные и капитально безбашенные.  
Они заботились о ней, ввели в бизнес, научили, как нужно по-настоящему охотиться на вампиров. Она обрела с ними дом и была так чертовски уверена, что он никогда не упадет. Они казались такими сильными и опытными со всеми их пушками и танком...  
И видеть сейчас танк без Нолта, без Кайла, которого буквально разорвали на куски, и Боргова, которого сначала обратили в вампира, а потом убил Гроув… это просто невыразимо страшно. В танке темно и так пусто. Он до сих пор стоит в тени замка Чейт, оставлен охотниками гнить, потому что те позволили себя убить.  
Как же так случилось, что спустя столько времени именно она пережила их всех? Она ведь никогда не была настолько же хороша в работе, как они. Черт побери, да Гроув вообще потерял возможность двигаться или даже просто жить без системы жизнеобеспечения, но он все равно был куда лучше нее, когда дело доходило до подсчета тел. И теперь они все были мертвы.  
— Дерьмо, — бормочет Лейла, прикрывая ладонью лицо. Охотники на вампиров убиты вампирами — с вами были новости в одиннадцать. Только это не новости. С такой историей даже в гребаный бар не придешь, потому что это слишком обыденно. От других их отличало то, что они были лишь каплю удачливее. До сих пор.  
Она мнется у входа в танк, прежде чем заставляет себя успокоиться. Ди точно быстро заберет свою лошадь и свалит, а она не намерена оставаться в этих блядских руинах.  
Лейла открывает дверь и вся подбирается. Но никакого мерзкого запаха нет. Всего лишь привычный свинец и амбре от пяти человек, которые изо дня в день зажаты в столь маленьком пространстве. Ни блевотины, ни мочи. Кардиомонитор молчит.  
Гроув умер, сохранив достоинство. Хотя, зная, как для него все прошло… это не могло быть достойно. Не могло быть ничего другого, кроме мучительной боли. Он всегда уверял ее, что это было не так, что это всего лишь мышечные спазмы, судороги, но… лжец из него был так себе.  
И сейчас, когда она в танке, она должна это увидеть.  
Нажав на выключатель, она ступает внутрь танка и идет прямо к постели Гроува. Вот он, одетый в свою самую плотную одежду, для всего мира выглядит всего лишь спящим. Шприц, который она тоже ожидала увидеть, валяется на полу рядом с койкой — видимо, выпал из свисающей с края руки.  
— Ох, Гроув, — шепчет Лейла, и берет его за эту руку, собираясь положить ее ему на грудь. Было бы просто ужасно вот так оставить его в этом чертовом танке, который на протяжении стольких лет был для него настоящей тюрьмой, но… с Нолтом, Кайлом и Борговом все произошло не лучше. Боргов по кускам разбросан в каком-то из залов замка, а Нолт и Кайл похоронены в могилах слишком маленьких для их роста. Если сравнивать, то из танка вышла не такая уж и плохая гробница.  
Его рука теплая. Лейла держит ее в своей буквально секунду и вдруг хмурится. Прошел практически час с тех пор, как Гроув бросил другого себя в Боргова. Почему он до сих пор теплый?  
— Ох, черт… Гроув? — зовет удивленно Лейла и быстро смотрит на кардиомонитор. Ничего. Потому что он к нему не подключен. Бормоча проклятия, она пытается нащупать пульс у него на запястье… вот же он, на поверхности, потому что у него на костях совсем нет мяса. Пульс слабый и нестабильный, но это все равно значит для Гроува, что ничего не кончено.  
— Дерьмо, — выплевывает Лейла и вглядывается в осунувшееся, словно высушенное лицо. — Гроув, чертов ты сукин сын.  
Гроув, находясь без сознания, естественно, ничего не отвечает, но Лейла воспринимает его медленный вдох как намек на самодовольство. Зашипев, она хватается за его капельницу — ведь он, должно быть, сейчас почти обезвожен, — но вдруг замирает.  
Без Боргова, Нолта и Кайла...  
— Черт, — снова вырывается у нее. Она трет ладонью лицо и опять смотрит на Гроува. Она не хочет здесь оставаться, не хочет больше быть такой. Не после того, как почти все они были убиты из-за преследования Шарлотты и Майера. И ради чего? Чтобы в итоге найти лишь двух влюбленных голубков? Может, именно это имел в виду Ди, говоря об обычной жизни, но… с нее уже хватит этого дерьма. Довольно.  
Она сваливает из этого блядского танка, и, может, она не знает, куда пойдет или что будет делать, но… она почти уверена, что людей теперь станет умирать куда меньше. И неважно, чем она займется.  
Бросив на Гроува еще один взгляд, Лейла принимает решение.  
— Я ухожу, — говорит она ему и тянется к капельнице, снимая ее с крючка. — И ты идешь со мной.  
* * *  
Лейла налетает на Ди в холле, в котором они оставили вампиров и Шарлотту. Ди ведет лошадь, совершенно не заботясь о великолепном напольном покрытии или богатых коврах, на которых остаются следы от грязных копыт. Киборгизированной лошади, если она вообще может нервничать от того, что находится на территории замка, похоже, тоже все равно.  
Ди останавливается, когда замечает Лейлу, и молча смотрит на нее. Потом скользит взглядом вниз на Гроува, а потом опять на Лейлу. И на его практически безэмоциональном лице отчетливо читается немой вопрос.  
— Ди — Гроув, Гроув — Ди, — быстро говорит Лейла и тоже смотрит на Гроува. Он все еще без сознания, его голова лежит у нее на плече рядом с перекинутой тут же капельницей. Она завернула его во все одеяла, которые только смогла достать, но он все равно ощущается хрупкой птицей — настолько он тонкий и легкий.  
— Он дух, — вдруг с пониманием говорит Ди.  
— Эм, хм, его другое «я», — поясняет Лейла. — Я очень надеюсь, что в том замке, куда мы пойдем, есть кровати и место, где я смогу найти для него все необходимое.  
Ди слегка прищуривается, но смотрит не на нее, а на Гроува.  
— Хм, — только и говорит он, а потом, развернувшись, идет дальше.  
Лейла закатывает глаза и следует за ним. Дыхание у Гроува до сих пор слабое и очень поверхностное, но, по крайней мере, он все еще дышит.  
— Итак, — вдруг говорит Лейла. — Какие у вас дела с этим вампиром? Не хочешь поделиться?  
Ничего. Ну конечно же, ничего.  
— Охотник на вампиров и вампир — закадычные друзья, — продолжает доставать она. И опять тишина в ответ. — Ой, ну ладно тебе. Или это какой-то волшебный фокус, который срабатывает только в том случае, если в полнолуние идет дождь, а ты лежишь под корнями тысячелетнего дерева?  
— ...что? — спрашивает Ди.  
— Ты. Говоришь.  
— Магия так не работает.  
— Так, ладно. Ты у нас теперь тоже эксперт по магии, чудесно, — Лейла буквально пялится на него. — Но все-таки. Ты ведь призвал аристократа. Как, черт побери, ты это сделал?  
Ди опять молчит, и Лейла закатывает глаза и отворачивается, решая тоже его игнорировать. Но вот ведь какая досада — он наконец-то открывает рот.  
— Замок стоит на холме рядом с городом. Там должен быть госпиталь.  
— Ты про тот, куда мы пойдем?  
— Замок Хогвартс, — отвечает Ди, смотря на Лейлу. — Возможно, тебе захочется там остаться. В последний раз, когда я был в том городе, там не было шерифа.  
У Лейлы чуть челюсть не отвисает.  
— Я? Шериф? — она громко смеется. — Это самая наилепейшая вещь, которую я когда-либо от тебя слышала!  
Ди качает головой и отворачивается.  
— Возможно, тебе понравится.  
— Ага, точно, — бормочет Лейла. — После стольких лет охоты на вампиров мне должно очень повезти, чтобы меня хоть кто-нибудь куда-нибудь взял. Охотники на вампиров обычно тащат за собой проблемы с вампирами.  
Ди тихонько вздыхает.  
— Так и есть, — соглашается он и немного поднимает голову, осматриваясь.  
Они входят сейчас в главный зал, который больше всего похож на тронный. Гарри Поттер и Майерлинг все еще здесь, так же, как и человеческая девушка. Поттер сидит на лестнице, ведущей к разломанному гробы Кармиллы или что там на самом деле, а Майер наблюдает за Шарлоттой, вышагивающей перед Поттером.  
— ...обладать такими способностями, — говорит она. — Даже если они у меня и есть, то что делает их настолько особенными? Я видела людей с телекинезом, один мужчина в нашем городе мог смотреть в будущее. Они тоже были волшебниками?  
— Может, и были. Обладать магическими способностями и быть волшебником — это не одно и то же, — объясняет Гарри, положив подбородок на ладонь. — Можно обладать и тем, и другим одновременно. Но если есть первое, а второго нет, то тогда… — он замолкает, чтобы посмотреть на Ди и Лейлу, — ...оно высосет тебя досуха...   
Лейла поудобнее перехватывает Гроува и уверенно выходит вперед.  
— Это Гроув, и он идет с нами. Мне наплевать, если ты против.  
Поттер встает с лестницы, хмурясь. Лейла опять отмечает, что у него совершенно нет никакой вампирской ауры. Как будто его вообще здесь нет. Странно.  
— Я совсем не возражаю, — медленно говорит Поттер, смотря на Ди, а потом опять на Лейлу. — Он… в порядке?  
— У него припадок, и он без сознания, — уверенно говорит Лейла. — Но он жив.  
Поттер все хмурится.  
— Припадок, хм, — он кажется чем-то обеспокоенным.  
— Да, припадок, — опять повторяет Лейла куда жестче. — Какие-то проблемы?  
Потому что у некоторых людей проблемы были, когда они узнавали о Гроуве. В основном не узнавали все-таки, потому что Боргов, Кайл и Нолт старались держать брата подальше от чужих глаз, но иногда это происходило, когда им приходилось сопровождать людей — обычно похищенных вампирами — домой. И все сводилось к одному.  
_Как же это отвратительно. Что с ним не так?_  
— Способ передвижения, который я выбрал, может оказаться несколько грубоват, — Поттер задумчиво трет пальцами подбородок. — Если твой друг склонен к припадкам, некоторые меры безопасности будут кстати.  
— Какие это? — опасливо спросила Лейла.  
— Может, окаменение, — медленно говорит Гарри. — Это удержит его от ненужных волнений во время перемещения. Впрочем, его дыхание очень слабое. Окаменение, возможно, не самый лучший вариант...  
— Ты хочешь превратить его в камень? — выкрикивает Лейла.  
— Что… нет, просто парализовать… неважно, — с этими словами Поттер достает что-то из левого рукава — длинную, тонкую деревяшку. — Я заверну его в смягчающие чары, накину облегчение веса, хм, может, и чары левитации… Ты не возражаешь?  
Лейла меряет его подозрительным взглядом, смотрит на Ди… А Ди безразлично спокоен.  
— Не возражаю, но если с Гроувом что-то случится… — она угрожающе замолкает.  
— Уверен, я понесу заслуженное наказание, — соглашается Поттер и подходит ближе.  
Они все смотрят, включая Майера и Шарлотту, как Гарри Поттер что-то делает своей палочкой, водя над неподвижным телом Гроува, которого все еще держит на руках Лейла. Она сама моментально чувствует изменения — вес Гроува сначала становится неожиданно меньше, а потом она вообще перестает его ощущать. Он теперь будто парит у нее в руках. Она автоматически пытается схватить его крепче, но и тут есть разница — он будто оказывается обернут в невидимую шерсть с полфута толщиной.  
— Это магия? — неуверенно спрашивает Шарлотта, когда Поттер опять направляет на Гроува палочку — в этот раз куда-то ниже подбородка, — и тот вдруг начинает дышать глубже. Нет, скорее, ему просто приходится дышать глубже, потому что воздух словно сам затягивается в его легкие. Будто на нем какой-то респиратор, но без респиратора.  
— Магия, — соглашается Гарри, разглядывая лицо Гроува, а потом смотрит на свой кровавый амулет — тот больше не светится. Коснувшись его, Поттер хмурится. — У этого молодого человека есть способности, так ведь?  
— И что? — недовольно спрашивает Лейла.  
Поттер бросает на нее беглый взгляд и возвращает внимание Гроуву.  
— Думаю, ничего, — немного грустно отвечает он. — Так, все готовы отправляться?  
Майер подходит ближе, выглядя чем-то обеспокоенным.   
— Ты нам так и не сказал, а куда мы, собственно, идем, — он медленно обнимает Шарлотту за талию. — В эту твою школу, да, но куда конкретно?  
— Я… вообще-то, я не знаю, где мы сейчас находимся, поэтому не могу сказать, насколько мы далеко, — приходится признать Гарри. Он скашивает взгляд на Ди. — Замок стоит на холме, который возвышается над городом Тервич. Район тот сейчас называется Тервичским.  
— Это около двух тысяч миль к западу отсюда, — поясняет Ди.  
Совсем не удивительно, что Лейле это ни о чем не говорит.  
— Я готова ехать, если там есть постель для Гроува и место под капельницу.  
— Замок аристократа так близко к городскому поселению? — подозрительно спрашивает Майер. — Люди, должно быть...  
— У нас с ними соглашение, — Поттер пожимает плечами. — Так, сперва мне нужно кое-что сделать, — с этими словами он опять вытаскивает свою тонкую деревяшку. — Стойте спокойно. Мне надо включить вас в щиты, иначе вы вообще замок не увидите.  
Сначала он проделывает манипуляции с Шарлоттой и Майером — касается кончиком груди каждого и смотрит в пустоту всего мгновение. Кивнув, поворачивается к Лейле с Гроувом на руках. Лейла не может точно сказать, что он делает. Это ни на что не похоже. Впрочем, Поттеру явно приходится сосредоточиться.  
Она отмечает, что с Ди он ничего такого не проделывает.  
— Поехали, — говорит Гарри и вытаскивает что-то из-под плаща — маленький шарик из толстой пряжи. Он делает взмах своей тонкой деревяшкой и опять на чем-то концентрируется. Пока все смотрят на это в немом замешательстве, он уже убирает палочку.  
— Это портключ. Он… можете назвать это устройством для телепортации, — он начинает разматывать клубок, но останавливается, смотря на Гроува. Он аккуратно завязывает нитку вокруг его тонкого запястья, а потом тянет ее дальше, давая коснуться остальным. — Держитесь за нее, чтобы переместиться в мой замок.  
Ди берет нить в руки, разглядывает секунду, а потом оборачивает вокруг шеи своей лошади. Поттер одаривает его странной одобрительной улыбкой, а протягивает нить Майеру и Шарлотте.  
— Это… — Майер сдвигает брови. — Это так не работает. Телепортация забирает огромное количество энергии. Всего лишь простая пряжа...  
— Не стоит задавать вопросы магии, — перебивает его Гарри, — иначе отнимешь у нее всю силу.  
— Правда?  
— Нет. Держитесь за нитку, — командует Поттер.  
Шарлотта, замешкавшись, все-таки касается шерсти, глядя на нее с большим сомнением. Майер, естественно, следует ее примеру, но явно выглядит не особенно довольным.  
Лейла наматывает на запястье конец, свисающий с запястья Гроува, и прижимает самого Гроува крепче. Это все равно еще странно, то, насколько он невесомый в ее руках, но сейчас она с этим смиряется.  
— И?  
— Немного подождите, — Поттер держит клубок в ладони. — Он на таймере. Десять секунд.  
Каким-то образом эти десять секунд оказываются самыми неопределенными за весь этот адский день.   
— Ты уверен… — все еще подозрительно спрашивает Майер, но его слова обрываются на половине.  
Грубо это даже не полправды. Это все равно, что быть брошенным в стену, которой нет, а затем и через нее, и через стену позади нее, при этом гравитация внезапно оказывается в десять раз сильнее, чем должна быть. Лейла не может дышать и начинает паниковать. Из-за себя, из-за Гроува. Как он перенес все это.  
А потом она вдруг падает на колени на каменный пол в каком-то другом месте. Ди приземляется на ноги — грациозный засранец, — а его лошадь с грохотом опускается на тяжелые металлические копыта. Майер поспешно подхватывает шатающуюся Шарлотту, на давая ей споткнуться. Поттер выглядит так, будто вообще не двигался. Но вот кто появляется успешней всех, так это Гроув.  
Лейла выпустила его из рук, и теперь он невесомо парит в воздухе прямо перед ней, медленно-медленно опускаясь, как огромное мягкое перо.  
— Вот и все, — говорит Гарри, слегка потянув за нить клубка. Ее конец исчезает из хватки Лейлы и с запястья Гроува, сползает со всех, пока в ладони Поттера опять не оказывается туго скрученный клубок пряжи. Он прячет его под плащом и отворачивается куда-то в сторону. — Мадам! — вдруг кричит он.  
Лейла ловит Гроува до того, как он касается пола, даже не задумываясь, насколько он на самом деле легкий. Она так и встает с пола с его невесомым телом на руках и оглядывается по сторонам. Они стоят… в каком-то странном госпитале? Тут есть кровати — настоящие кровати, а не каталки, — оборудованные под медицинские цели. Они разделены белыми ширмами, все заправлены идеально белым постельным бельем.  
Тут нет никакой техники, ни одного кардиомонитора. Тут даже банального крючка нет для капельницы или пакета с кровью.  
Но вот чертов призрак прямо посреди комнаты есть. И единственная причина, по которой Лейла не тянется сейчас за своей пушкой, это Гроув в ее руках. Призрак вполне человекоподобный, похож на женщину. Она проплывает прямо сквозь стену, хмурясь, пока ее взгляд не натыкается на Гарри Поттера.  
— Что у тебя снова стряслось? — спрашивает призрак, подплывая к Поттеру ближе. — Опять руку сломал?  
— Я не ломал руки уже… один Мерлин знает, как давно, — бормочет Гарри. — Так, неважно. У меня тут для вас два пациента. Это Шарлотта. Ее укусила иллюзия вампира, и она потеряла много крови. Я ей уже дал два кроветворного.  
— А, вот для кого они были, — бормочет призрак себе под нос, а потом смотрит на Лейлу. Нет, на Гроува. — Магическое истощение? — спрашивает она напряженно. Лейла не знает, как выражение лица призрака вообще может стать напряженным — у него ведь нет мускулов. Но тем не менее.  
— Думаю, да, — грустно отвечает Поттер.  
— В чем дело? — резко спрашивает Лейла.  
Гарри неловко смотрит на Гроува и печально вздыхает.  
— Именно это происходит, когда у тебя есть магические способности, но нет самой магии как таковой, — он дергает плечом. — Такое… произошло с большинством потомков волшебников.  
— Что? — недоуменно спрашивает Лейла. Рядом вздыхает Ди.  
— Положи его на кровать, — говорит призрак Лейле, которая лишь молча смотрит на нее. — Давай, девочка, положи его сейчас на кровать, и мы решим, что можно сделать. И ты тоже, дорогуша, — обращается она к Шарлотте. — Полежи-ка, пока я тебя не осмотрю. А ты, — она поворачивается к Ди, — выведи эту зверюгу отсюда! Лошадь в моем больничном крыле! Это же надо!  
— Я не собираюсь исполнять приказы… да что ты вообще такое? — неверяще спрашивает Лейла. Ди молча берет лошадь под уздцы и разворачивается к выходу. — Что ты такое?  
— Я, — властно начинает призрак, — мадам Поппи Помфри, смотрительница Хогвартса и медсестра. А теперь положи уже его на кровать, чтобы я приступила к осмотру.  
— Я...  
— Сейчас же, девочка! И ты тоже. Тебя шатает на месте. Хотя бы сядь!   
Шарлотта незамедлительно садится, Майер остается стоять рядом с ней, а Лейла укладывает Гроува на ближайшую кровать.  
Гарри Поттер переводит взгляд с одного на другого, а потом смотрит на дверь, за которой скрылся Ди вместе со своей лошадью.  
— Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, — поспешно объявляет он и исчезает вслед за Ди.  
Таким образом Лейла остается вместе с бессознательным Гроувом, над которым хлопочет призрак, очень смущенной ведьмой, раньше бывшей обычным человеком, и аристократом, который, кажется, совершенно не знает, что ему делать. А еще есть она сама — однозначно безработная.  
Честно говоря, день начинает налаживаться.


End file.
